1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an umbrella, more particularly to a runner fastening device operable to move a runner between engaging and disengaging positions.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional umbrella generally includes a runner disposed to be slidable on a central shaft to spread and collapse a rib-and-stretcher assembly on which a canopy is fastened, and a spring catch disposed in the central shaft adjacent to a topnotch such that the runner is moved over the spring catch and is retained by the spring catch so as to hold the umbrella in an opened state. However, when it is desired to close the umbrella, the user has to press an end of the spring catch with his/her finger for downward movement of the runner, and thus to render his/her finger prone to injury. Besides, it is uncomfortable to press the pointed and rigid-tipped surface of the spring catch.